Pet Shop Allure: Desire
by SLHuntress
Summary: Similar to the pet shop of horrors only with hot steamy man sex instead of people dying. Itachi's going away for a little business trip and decides to get Sasuke a birthday gift that will Sasuke 'boring' stay at the mansion a lot more fun. Sasunaru.


**SLH: Konnichwa Mina-san! This will be the longest Disclaimer ever in one of my fics!**

**Dyme: The hell are you so happy for?**

**SLH: I'm starting a new story and I'm graduating in two weeks (THANK THE EFFING GODS)**

**Dyme: *mumbles* Good for you *louder* but is this story going to be non crappy unlike your other one.**

**SLH: *Yelling* It's not crappy *sighs and stops yelling* I just happen to be stressed out and it helps to relive it. **

**Dyme: Whatever**

**SLH: Alright let's get going! **

**Mimi: ****Disclaimer: Pet shop of horrors is not the property of this authoress nor is Naruto. Pet shop of horrors is owned by Matsuri Akino and Tokyo pop (SLH: I'm just borrowing this creators plot so don't sue me and read this disclaimer before you think about flaming me and saying 'oh well this sounds a lot like pet shop of horrors' I simply didn't want to make a crossover. I kind of like making characters too). Naruto is owned by Studio Perrot, Tv Tokyo and (the greatest man on the planet) Masashi Kishimoto. **

**This is purely fan-made so please enjoy the story.**

_**Naruto has the appearance of a 12 year old but is actually quite old.  
**_

**Pairing: SasuNaru (In that order). This is your only warning. Turn back now if you are not interested or you dislike Yaoi. **

**Pet shop Allure (XD)**

**Story One:**

_**Desire**_

_**-.-**_

It was strange, to see such a man sitting all alone on the beach fully dressed in a pitch black garbs when it was the middle of summer. It was even stranger to see the beach completely deserted on a day people would most likely be sweating bricks and hording at the beach for it's crystal-cool water. It was strange, it was _too _strange except to one person; Itachi Uchiha.

The black hair swaying softly in the wind, the pale almost identical body standing too stiffly, the obsidian orbs staring softly at the sun. To see his beautiful, gothic ototou sitting in 90 degree weather in tight leather pants, a wide-collared black silk button up and heavy boots was completely strange, but a normal occurrence now and days. The older raven sighed, parking his 2009 Yamaha FJR1300 and taking off his tinted helmet.

He was sure Sasuke heard his 'baby' purring before he decided to even approach his baby brother, but the jolt that he got told him otherwise. Sasuke stared back at his older brother with bored eyes that had a hint of a frightened glint in them, Itachi smirked, reaching his pale fingers to Sasuke's ear and removing one of the transparent earplugs that was blasting out some J-rock song.

"Aniki," that voice made him shiver, and Sasuke blinked slowly as he did "I-I'm sorry." Itachi lifted an eyebrow; Uchiha's never stammer, especially not to their own family. Sasuke's eyes became distant and distracted as Itachi's disapproval seemed to bore into his head. "Sasuke, you were supposed to meet m--"

"An hour ago, I know. I needed some time to myself." This got the elders attention as he grunted in understanding. Today was his baby brother birthday, and as usual he had every girl who knew of his exclusive existence hounding him with thousands of gifts, to which said brother never paid any attention to. Hence the thousands of girls camping out on his front lawn every day to deliver his gifts when he so much as went out to get the paper. It was nauseating.

Itachi grimaced, slightly smirking when his brothers eyes lit up in amusement. The elder knew the feeling all to perfectly. "Well, it is almost four and I wanted to give you your gift before I left. If you wouldn't mind." Itachi said softly, looking out toward the ocean his brother was staring at not five minutes ago.

Sasuke's eyes suddenly dimmed, a frown marring his features as he stared at his brother. He didn't want Itachi to leave him. It was his birthday, goddammit. Why couldn't _that man _wait until this day was over. Obsidian eyes boiled in rage as he thought about going home on this day, and being alone in that huge house for four weeks while he waited like a dog for Itachi to come back. It just wasn't something the 17 year old wanted to do.

Itachi took a huge breath of the fresh ocean's scent and turned to Sasuke, knowing his brother was brooding about being stuck in that house while he was gone, but it was for the best. Those girls would camp out for two weeks after he left and then come back to camp out for the girly celebration being held after those two weeks were up. In short, Sasuke knew if he left he'd be torn to shreds, drugged, molested and raped in a matter of minutes. The thought cause Itachi to grimace again, but it was only for four weeks and Sasuke had his work to keep him busy...and his gift.

The elder snapped out of his thoughts as his brother started to walk toward his bike, an awe-struck look in his eyes. Itachi was rather proud of his baby and the fact that his baby brother loved it so much. He walked briskly behind Sasuke to catch up, throwing the extra helmet Sasuke's way before getting on his bike and waiting for his dear brother to saddle up behind him. Once he felt those thin, muscular arms around his waist he pulled off in seconds, relishing in the purr of his bike and the sound of her ripping down the street.

-.-

Green eyes watched him as he fed an odd looking raccoon and cooed at it, then moved swiftly around the room to give a strawberry to an even stranger looking rabbit. Dark red hair covered every inch of him as he licked his paw, mewling softly for some attention from the dark-haired man gliding around the room. Soft midnight eyes turned the felines way and in a way the feline was saying 'It's about damn time.' The man surprised the lounging creature by replying "I can hear you, you know. Even if you do refuse to change for me" A saucer was sat down with a 'clink' as the man stared down the cat.

The eyes grew even more ferocious but that look waned as the smell of sugar and sweet vanilla hit its nose, a pink tongue coming out and swiping across his red lips as he eyes the saucer. "It's Creamè a la 'D', the most expensive I could find. Now drink." The male said as he glided to some birds who sang sweetly to him while he gave them their bird seeds.

The cat stared between the heavenly-smelling bowl and the twittering birds that stared adoringly at the male as he hummed then rose from his lazy posture, moving for the bowl. Before his tongue could touch the sweet liquid, a ringing sound filled the small shop. Another customer.

The male stopped his humming as two imposing men entered his shop, both staring at him patiently. The smaller one was dressed in all black and had two blood red earrings in his left ear. His hair was interestingly styled and his eyes were piercing but soft. The eldest wore a smirk at the other's appearance though. The two were almost alike in looks save for the eldest being well developed and his long silky hair draping over the white short-sleeved button up. He also looked the type to stay up at insane hours of the night.

The crimson-colored cat mewled softly as the male stood straight to address the raven males. "Irashai, Uchiha-sama," he said simply, walking over to the two attractive males standing in the shops doorway.

"Nice to see you again, Dyme-san" Sasuke stared at his brother with something akin to surprise as the man glided over to Itachi and smiled angelically, sending a stirring in the younger Uchiha. The man, Dyme, started to talk with his older brother and as he did he took the time to observe the man.

He was attractive, that much was so, a healthy pale like him and his brother, if not a tiny bit darker. His eyes were a deep blue, royal if Sasuke had to color them, but his hair was a lot more shocking; startling white, long, and so soft looking. He wore some black pants and a kimono type shirt the hung over them loosely. Dyme turned his shining eyes to him, stopping his observation, and smiled "I have the perfect pet for you, and a happy birthday as well. Would you please follow me?"

The younger blushed at Dyme's voice, it was so soft and feminine but deep, it made his thought run wild. Dyme ran a hand behind him to tie his hair in a pretty green ribbon the same color of his shirt and opened a huge set of double doors. "This way, Uchiha-san" he nodded to Itachi as the doors closed and led Sasuke down the corridor and deeper into the shop.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at the swishing locks of platinum until they came to a door, Dyme's dainty hand pushing it open and letting the scent of oranges and chrysanthemum into Sasuke's nose. He sighed as his body shook with the lovely scent then stepped into the room. He nearly fell over backwards at what he saw.

On a ornate pillow lay a golden boy, asleep. The glow from his tanned skin sent Sasuke's heart beating as he took in the soft looking legs and the small, golden kimono that adored them in silky waves creating a beautiful picture. Soft pink lips were parted slightly as the boy softly snored, thick blond lashes kissed his cheeks as his closed eyes roved in dream.

Soft, spiky blond hair lay over his forehead and neck like water, decorating the gold, red and orange pillow even more with the yellow color. His small hands were tucked under his chin in a child-like position. Sasuke had to desperately remember how to breathe "Lovely isn't he, Uchiha-san?" at that, Sasuke came back to reality.

"What the hell kind of business are you running?" he whispered so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping child.

Dyme lifted a white eyebrow "What ever do you mean, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke glared at the man "You can't sell a child as a pet. I will have no part of this..." he said as he turned to leave but a soft hand to his arm stopped him.

Dyme smiled again as Sasuke turned to face him "Look closely Uchiha-san" he said pointing at the golden boy. Sasuke, confused by this point, turned at the breathtaking golden boy and gasped. On top of his head sat two golden fox ears covered in his blond locks, they twitched cutely as he moved to dig his nose into the pillow more. Sasuke stared in shock, unconsciously moving toward the golden boy. A golden, bushy tail moved to wrap around a tan leg as Sasuke was close enough, finally breaking out of his trance to gasp again. The tail was dipped in white, like a foxes tail.

"He's the rarest and last breed of 'Kyuubi' there is. I just acquired him not to long ago from the Continent of Europe, although how he got there is a mystery, the species usually was found here in Japan, where they were often hunted and sold."

Sasuke's eyebrow furrowed "Sold?"

"Yes sold," Dyme's eyes suddenly became sad and remorseful "They were sold as coats, jackets, and other ridiculous things humans don't need. In others words, poached." An angry aura poured off Sasuke as he looked at the angelic boy sleep, the thought of the boy being killed for some old fat lady to wear him around her neck was as disgusting as it was idiotic.

He sat next to the boy and suddenly the boy's eyes fluttered open. Sasuke forgot how to breathe again, for there, right in front of his face, was the most beautiful depth of the ocean shining in two orbs on the fox's face. The fox blinked at Sasuke, eyes misting to a darker blue before sitting up and sniffing around.

"Naruto?" Dyme said, the fox looked at Dyme and yipped, his head tilting like a child. Sasuke wanted to kiss those soft looking lips as they pouted. He was suddenly pinned by those gorgeous eyes as the fox Naruto stared intently at him, as if trying to decipher him like a code.

The raven's heartbeat picked up as the fox kept staring, the eyes searching and searching until suddenly a soft lick to his neck made him shudder. A purring sound filled his ears and a small boy his lap as Naruto continued to lick and snuggle the raven. The raven dimly heard Dyme chuckle at the fox.

"He likes you." Was the simple explanation that Sasuke neglected to answer for the boy was nuzzling his neck. After a while of the affection, Sasuke pulled the fox away and smirked, the fox mirrored the movement, blue eyes now a light violet. "I'll take him..."

Dyme clapped his hands togther "Excellent. There are three sales terms you must adhere to, to take Naruto with you though. One: Do not show him to anyone during the first week of his stay at your home. Two: Feed him plenty of fresh fish and water. He may also have naruto, they are what he is named after" Naruto yipped as he thought his name was called, Dyme smiled, "Three: Do not...I repeat this...do not let him drink your blood"

Sasuke was rubbing Naruto's ears, eye trained on the half-lidded violet eyes in front of him as the fox purred in appreciation "I understand."

"Splendid" Dyme chirped "Then if we are understood please follow me back to the foyer and I will draft a contact"

.-

Itachi couldn't stay long enough to get to know Sasuke's new pet but Naruto did get a nice pat and loving lick from the man. In return, Itachi gave Naruto a naruto and watched in amusement as the small fox yipped happily, eating the treat quickly and licking Itachi's finger.

After he was gone Sasuke and his new pet lazed on the couch, Naruto between Sasuke's legs and head on Sasuke's chest while the raven rubbed his ears and played with his hair. It was a nice way to end the day. So nice that Naruto found himself lulled to sleep by Sasuke's hand and Sasuke with the fox's soft purring. The last thought in Sasuke's head was his eternal gratitude to his brother for his new pet.

.-

Pale lids cracked open to the sight of a whole lot a blond and smiled, eyes closing as he hugged his fox close. Said fox purred through his soft snores, nose burrowing in the soft pale neck. Sasuke shivered, the feeling of Naruto's soft, small nose tickling his sensitive neck making him smile. "Naruto..." he cooed in the fox's ear. The fox stirred a bit, falling back into dreams until Sasuke called his name again. Sasuke smirked at getting the blond to finally wake up and stare up at the raven, smiling.

The raven blushed heavily when Naruto sat up and stretched on top of him, tears flowing down his cheeks. He watched the blond stand and look around with curious blue eyes before getting up himself. The fox was sniffing and batting his small hand at a picture of him and his family when Sasuke came and picked him up by his waist, hugging him close and walking upstairs.

Naruto yipped in protest. "Stop complaining" Sasuke whispered in the fox ear, smirking as it twitched "We need to take a bath." At the words bath, Sasuke found himself fighting with a fidgeting fox and cursing as the fox scratched him "Naruto!" He whispered harshly.

The fox stopped struggling and looked at Sasuke with big, glassy blue eyes. He was shivering, Sasuke noted. "It's just a little water, okay?" the blond nodded softly, nuzzling into the raven's neck and purring as he wrapped his tail around Sasuke's waist. The raven sighed, walking briskly to the bathroom, opening the door and locking it back.

Naruto buried deeper into Sasuke's neck, licking it. "Don...Don't do that Naru," the fox heard the raven say shakily. He promptly ignored him but when the water started to flow he dug his sharp nails into Sasuke's back. "Naru relax..." Sasuke said grimacing. Naruto slowly let go of his back and Sasuke sat him down. "Nothing will happen, alright Naruto?" the fox tearfully nodded and the raven squashed his urge to rape the cute thing.

Naruto yipped as Sasuke started to take off his shirt, eyes wide as the Uchiha turned to him "What's wrong Naruto?" His question caused the fox to yip again, small, tanned hands gripping his shoulders and turning him around. "Naruto! Hey! What are y--" His words died on his tongue as something soft and wet began to lap at him. Sasuke bit a moan as his fox continued to lick his back and then his neck "N...na-ru-to!" He turned swiftly to see Naruto staring at him with a confused expression, a bit of blood staining his lips. He then looked at his discarded shirt and saw ten holes where Naruto's hands were. He was helping him.

"Thanks Naru."

Naruto yipped happily.

-.-

Two weeks passed after Sasuke's birthday and Naruto coming to the house and the raven had to admit, he'd never been happier. The fox was playful and often liked to wrestle with Sasuke, he also liked his bed and it was hard to move the kit out of it once he'd felt settled.

The TV confused him but if Sasuke turned on a basketball or tennis game the fox would watch it intently, it was kind of funny. Sometimes at night, though, Sasuke would feel Naruto nuzzle his neck and sigh, his hips moving on the raven's and although Sasuke knew it was wrong and didn't want to admit it, he liked it...really liked it.

Sasuke also found out that the fox was like a guard. With Naruto by his side he could go out and not worry about stalkers, so he often took Naruto to the beach, where the blond played in the water like a little kid and rolled around in the sand. It was nice, until one day something happened.

It was the third week, the middle of the third week and Naruto was acting funny. He would stay asleep during the day and wake up with energy to burn during the night. He started to lick Sasuke in, odd places, not friendly pet places but _odd_ places.

Sasuke even found him up one night in one of the guest rooms purring and touching himself. It made Sasuke afraid to sleep since _dreams_ came and harassed him. By the end of the week he was convinced that something was wrong after he almost made out with his pet and the next day decided to go see Dyme about it. To bad mother nature didn't give a fuck.

"It's raining?!?" Naruto yipped, blue eyes awake and happy since it was night time. He quickly got scared when a loud boom was heard through Sasuke's window and curled to the raven, not knowing the raven was having less than decent thoughts. Sasuke sighed, dislodging himself pet and moving to the kitchen to make something to eat.

Naruto followed obediently, wanting to smell all the fresh fish his master had gotten for him. He yipped softly as Sasuke pulled out some salmon and a huge frying pan. The fired fish was a lot taster than raw, especially when his master made it.

Sasuke sighed at his pet as he started to prepare the food. _'He's docile tonight...'_ Naruto sat on the counter, small body clad in black shorts and a orange oversized shirt that Sasuke refused to wear, eyes glued to his soon to be meal.

_'No running off...no licking...'_

The fox gingerly licked his lips as the fish was flipped and the smells got stronger. Sasuke mentally scolded himself for the image that crossed his mind.

_'I wonder...' _

The fish was cooked in a matter a minutes, the raven setting some on a plate for himself and a larger portion for the fox. He quickly scooped them up in his arms and made his way toward the living room.

_'Well..nothing I can do...I'll just have to take him tomorrow.' _

Naruto trailed after him happily, nose high in the air as he followed the wonderful aroma of dinner. Sasuke rolled his eyes, setting the plates on the coffee table and sitting down a bit roughly. He groaned as a certain fox plopped himself down on his lap...right on his-- "Naru..." he said with a small bit annoyance. Said fox just looked at him with huge innocent eyes, bottom lip poking out in a small pout.

_'So innocent...'_

Sasuke found himself staring at his fox longer than he wanted to. He couldn't really help it much. The blond was so warm sitting where he was, and his eyes were so endless...so clear. The raven swallowed stiffly, and he was so naive. Naruto stared at his master curiously, not noticing that his head tilted the way it was and his mouth that that never ceased it's pout were scrambling the young Uchiha's thoughts.

_'What could happen...' _

Red. A huge stain of red covered the fox's cheeks as his lips were captured by his master's. Said master moaned very softly, almost unheard, as he felt the blond's soft lips again. Fire licked inside him, hands twitching as the heat coursed into his very core. Naruto started to purr and that was about the last straw for the young Uchiha. Naruto yipped in surprise as he was hefted up in the Uchiha's arms and carried off.

_'My Naruto...'_

In all of two minutes, Sasuke had managed to literally rip all of the foxes clothes off as well as his own. Thunder crashed outside lighting up the Uchiha's and the foxes eyes, each with a reddish tint to them. The fox writhed and moaned as the raven nibbled on his skin. The raven smirking as the fox pinned him, the show of dominance stirring more lust in the Uchiha's body.

_Suck._

_Bite._

_Kiss._

Tanned fingers were clutching raven locks painfully as the raven played with his throbbing member. White danced behind his red-hazed eyes and yips-like moans escaped his kiss reddened lips. Sweat covered every part of his body along with red, purple, and pink hickeys. The raven smirked up at his lovely fox as the blond thrashed his head. The nice little 'gift' in his mouth twitched as he continued to suck off his lovely pet.

_So much._

_So hot._

Sasuke licked his lips clean of the blond's seed before crawling up the the quaking fox and kissing the life out of him. His hand reached into one of the nightstand draws for the lube his 'loving' brother had given him after he left for summer break as a congrats gift. He didn't have the thought to dwell on how crazy his brother could be as he lubed up three fingers heavily and placed on at the fox's very tight entrance.

_Full._

_**Full! **_

The fox let out a small whine as Sasuke eased the finger inside, hips trying to move away. Sasuke stopped him short by nipping and pulling one of his fox ears. Naruto purred again and pulled the Uchiha in for another kiss, another thunder crash lighting the room as Sasuke shoved the finger in all the way. Naruto whined again as the finger wiggled around experimentally but was soon moaning as the discomfort passed.

_Sasuke...M...master..._

Naruto's hips moved frantically as the raven thrust all three fingers in and out at a rapid pace, that spot being hit over and over again making the poor fox see white splotches flashing across his eyes. The raven had an almost insane smile on his lips as he watched the fox jerk and buck against his hand. The fox's moans filled the room like a sweet orchestra, yipping, moaning, and sometimes trying to purr. Reddish blue eyes were rolled back in bliss as Sasuke continued his assault of the blond's sweet spot.

_P...please..._

Sasuke pulled his fingers out swiftly, his own throbbing erection pushing past painful as he watched his blond pant heavily soaked in sweat. Hissing as the cold liquid hit his bare member, Sasuke lubed himself up quickly and lined himself up with his fox's twitching ring of muscle. He wasn't one to be very gentle and, from the fire in his fox's eyes the beautiful thing didn't want him to be, so with on fluid movement he seated himself inside the blond. The blond howled, eyes wide open as the raven panted heavily.

_Big...so...big..._

The blond's breaths were harsh, yipping pants as he willed his body to relax around the huge...thing inside him. Tears ran down his cheeks, he felt so full...so full of Sasuke. Even though it was hard, the fox started to purr wiggling around the member inside him only to have it brush his prostate and make him scream. His hips were grabbed roughly, making him gulp in anticipation as his raven master's member slid out. His scream was so much louder at the man rammed into harshly.

_B...beast!_

The Uchiha moved at a harsh and punishing pace, moving his hips back and snapping the back to meet Naruto's soft ass. The blond's screams spurred him to got faster, to push deeper until the blond was rendered speechless, the most he could do was heave for air. Naruto's nails were embedded into his back, nails tearing his flesh but it didn't matter to the raven at all, he only pushed that much harder.

_Sa..aah!_

Naruto felt so much fire in his stomach, it was killing him. He could breathe, couldn't scream but it felt so _good. _The Uchiha's hard member slamming into him again and again and again. He could feel the slender hand on his hips driving him in deeper, the other godly limb stoking him to completion, the groans and moans making his own body quake. Sasuke was suddenly right in front of him, kissing him harshly and sloppily but it really didn't matter. He ripped away groaning as the Uchiha hit him _there _again. Sasuke could see it in his fox's eyes _'Please...please...' _And in the huskiest voice Naruto ever heard come from his master his master uttered those three little words.

_'Cum for me...' _

His voice was suddenly back, a long, loud scream ripping from his as his seed spread in pearly white rivulets between them both. Sasuke roared along with him, a hot feeling spreading inside of him making him moan softly as his lover spilled inside. Thunder illuminated them both as they came, both eyes shining red and bodies glowing. Sasuke collapsed onto of his tired and beautiful pet, no energy to move which was fine for Naruto. He could hold his master's weight.

The fox breathed heavily, hazy blue eyes shimmering in happiness and fulfillment. He purred softly as he felt his master weakly nuzzle him. "This...is wrong..." he muttered, thoughts finally catching up with his actions. Naruto whimpered softly, tongue swiping along Sasuke's cheek. The raven smiled softly "...Fuck right then..." he mumbled and the blond brightened, eyes shining like the river on a bright day.

"Good bastard...because I swear of you would have left I would have died..." Sasuke made a sound of acknowledgment before snapping his head up to his fox, eyes wide.

"You can talk?" He exclaimed.

"No shit bastard," The blond said with a toothy grin "Although I had to wait until you mated with me..."

"M...mated!"

"Yep! You let me taste your blood, and you blood wanted me. I just had to wait for my heat!" He said happily, clearly ignoring one stupefied Uchiha.

"So...you were in heat..." he asked dumbly.

"Yep! Didn't you smell my pheromones. They always made you harder than a rock."

"I didn't--" he started but...the smell of... "---Oh god." He moaned, laughing a little.

Naruto tilted his head cutely "What's up Master?"

"Don't call me that or you'll find yourself unable to walk for a couple of days..." said the raven looking lustfully at the blond's lower lip that just poked out a little bit.

"I'll call you whatever I please, _Master_. We are mates after all. Speaking of which--" Sasuke's eyes widened to unhealthy sizes as his little blond cut his wrist with his finger.

"Na—naru!?"

"Drink." He said softly, noticing his Master's distress, "It'll heal." Sasuke swallowed and turned away at first before giving the blond wrist a small lick. The taste was heavenly. He sucked Naruto's sweet blood until the last drop, coaxing a few yips and moans from the little blond. The raven licked his lips slowly, causing the blond to blush before those sinful lips twisted into an evil smirk.

"Let's play some more..._Master." _

-End-

_**SLH: So sorry peoples! I've been gone for a while and very busy with getting ready for the new school year that I forgot all about posting anything.**_

_**Dyme: Lazy woman...**_

_**SLH: Leave me alone *cocks a gun* I swear I will hurt you!**_

_**Dyme: *looks at SLH boredly* Two words...Stabby stab...**_

_**SLH: Where! *Runs off* **_

_**Dyme: *Shakes his head* thanks for reading this piece of crap now review and tell her how crappy it is.**_

_**Mimi: That's mean Dyme! **_


End file.
